The present invention relates generally to the field of aircraft communication systems.
The present civil aviation system is serviced by a patchwork of systems. These systems include VOR (VHF Omnidirectional Range system), DME (Distance Measuring Equipment), ILS (Instrument Landing System) and ATCRBS (Aircraft Traffic Control transponder). There is presently a proposal to replace some of these systems with a GPS (Global Positioning System) based system. Unfortunately, the proposed GPS based system does not provide all the functions required by a civil aviation system. For instance, the proposed GPS system does not provide voice and data communication capabilities. The existing VHF channels only cover continental regions, are overloaded and utilize old and limited analog technology. In addition, they require expensive landline inter-ties.
Thus there exists a need for a civil aviation communication system that provides coverage over oceanic areas as well as continental areas and is integrated with the other civil aviation functions.